


The Make-Up

by lousywriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Athletes, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Makeup, POV Maggie Sawyer, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Endgame, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousywriter/pseuds/lousywriter
Summary: Maggie Sawyer works in a cosmetic company, and as having been promoted to a higher position, she was tasked to get Alex Danvers , a famous athlete, to be the model of their new product for their magazine. Find out how she gets the girl.





	The Make-Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this 6 months ago. I just found it in my files and I edited it the whole day. I hope you enjoy this sanvers au. Have a good day!

* * *

Maggie's POV

It was my first meeting with executives. The company has been losing clients since there are new other companies who sell the same product like ours.

My best friend/co-worker/roommate is sitting across me while applying her make up - to note that she's in a meeting with the company executives. Lena Luthor or Lee as I call her just rolled her eyes and focused on the CEO speaking, who was her mother by the way.

I can't lose this job. I have been working in this company for the past 5 years and I love it here, plus, Lena is here.

"Why don't we choose another prospect? Like, another target costumers for our makeup or our product?" I asked. Everyone was looking at me and Lee was smiling big, a smile that she shows when she's proud of me.

"I mean, all those makeups were for girls who go on with their daily lives, offices, who work as fashion models or vloggers and other things. Why don't we target athletes?"

"Really, Maggie?"

"Yeah. Really. We have those, right? And we can find a model or an ambassador who can surely promote our product then I think it can help the company and the magazine"

"Athletes are always sweaty and you're saying that they can wear makeup?" asked another.

See, this is the thing I hate during meetings. When you voice out your opinion and suddenly everyone is your enemy. But then again, this is work so I have to do it and I have to make Lee proud of me.

"Yes"

"What's the essence?"

I clenched my jaw, I was about to rebutt when we were interrupted by the company's CEO, Lilian Luthor.

"Enough. Lena, you're working on those products, right? Help Maggie and show me the proposal tomorrow. Any questions? None. Okay, the meeting is adjourned"

I was smiling wide and couldn't believe that the CEO really listened to me. Sometimes, she doesn't, because she doesn't want other people to think that she was doing me a favor because I live with her daughter and that she considers me as her daughter, too. Lena was equally happy as she was not scolded by doing her makeup during the meeting.

"Glad my mom finally listened to us," Lee said, as we were walking toward our cubicle to discuss what we should do.

"I felt for a moment that she just wanna give up and close this company"

"No. No, she wouldn't do that. You know my mother. Besides, we'll finally be working together again. I'm so excited. It's gonna be the biggest project of this company"

"Me, too. I just hope Billy won't ruin it again with his nasty attitude and blabbing. God, I hate him so much"

"Speaking of the devil"

Billy walked toward us, annoyed.

"Well, if it isn't for the great daughter of the CEO. Where would you be, Maggie?"

I was trying to regain my composure and wanted to punch Billy in the face but Lee already did me a favor.

"You know what, Billy? Maggie worked her way hard enough to be where she is now. Turns out she's better than you and you live your life hating on someone who did nothing to you. Sucks for you" Lee defended me and I'm just thankful that she is with me right now, I would have cried if she wasn't.

"She stole my position"

"Okay. Enough. Billy, I didn't steal your position or your job. I was in for it and you were not. I was better and they saw that potential in me that's why they chose me. And if you have nothing else to say, please leave"

I politely asked him and just sat on my chair. Billy is really a pain in the ass and he's very insecure of everything that I have achieved.

"Oh, baby. Are you okay?" Lee asked, turning a pity face on me.

"Yes. I'll see you later to work on that project. Alright?"

"Okay. See you" we bid goodbye to each other and she walked to her cubicle.

I just sighed and looked at the picture of me and Billy on my table. We were very close to each other until he confessed on having feelings for me but I wasn't ready and I don't feel the same way that he does.

That's why Billy hated me for rejecting him and claiming that the position I'm in right now was stolen from him, but it was our supervisor who saw what was in me and decided to give it to me instead of him.

***

What is a woman with and without makeup?

What woman are you?

What woman are you not?

Everyone applauded after my and Lee's presentation.

"Well, that's a very good presentation. I'm so proud of you, two"

"Thanks, Mom" Lee mouthed and I just smiled. So relieved that our no-sleep routine worked out. Billy was not very happy and he opts to ruin this moment again.

"Well, if I may. We don't have a model. Any suggestions, Ms. Sawyer?" then again, I was right. Billy asked the right question, and everyone got quiet waiting for an answer.

"If I may, too. We don't have a model yet and Ms. Luthor and I we're working through it so----"

"So, we don't have a model"

"We have a model!" Lee shouted and I looked at her because I was not informed about this, I was panicking, whispering, asking if it's real 'we have a model?'

"Yes. Yes, we have a model. Her name is Alex Danvers - she's very famous, she's a model, and an athlete, too. We'll send her our invitation and see if we can work on that"

"Really, Ms. Luthor? Do you think she'll accept our invitation? She's a very rude person and I say, rude, like real rude. If you want some help, you can ask me or----"

"No. We don't need your help. Thank you, Mr. Russo. Anything, else?" and again, I was so thankful for Lena and I was just shaking my head and feeling sorry for Billy. If Billy wasn't just like that.

Billy was a sweet guy when we used to be friends and now he isn't just growing up and letting all his hatred eat him up.

"Alright. Good job, you two. Ms. Sawyer, I want you to go talk to Ms. Danvers and see if she can sign the papers"

"But-----" the problem is, I don't even know who Alex Danvers was, although she's famous as what Lee said earlier, I don't know her. I am not fond of watching TV shows or just the television itself. I watch the news but I don't get with celebrity issues and all.

"No buts, Ms. Sawyer. This big project is on you and if this fails, we'll fail you, too. You could lose your job"

"What?!" now, that's not being fair.

The supervisor just shrugged and I looked for an evil smiling guy looking at me. Oh, boy. This can't be good. Maybe Billy was tasked for it, too? Maybe he would steal it from me. And I was left dumbfounded until Lee came to me and felt sorry for the task she accidentally assigned on me.

"Babe, I wouldn't be sleeping in the apartment tonight. Lex and Dad want to see us, you know. Friday night is family night"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll just take a cab...alone"

"Aww. You'll see me in the morning, tho. Take care, Maggs. Love you"

"Yeah. You too"

***

I was waiting for a cab when I saw Billy. He was with a woman but the woman was talking to someone on the phone.

"I'm with my boyfriend. So, please stay out of trouble" I heard the girl said to someone on the phone.

"Hey" I couraged myself to walk to where they are.

"Hey"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure"

"Listen, Billy. I am so sorry about everything. Really, I am"

"I know"

"It's just that, I want to be friends with you again but you're acting like...somebody I never met before"

"You're saying that I am being an asshole"

"No. That's not what I said. Look, I just want you to forgive me and forgive yourself, too. I want you to let go of the hatred. I want us to be friends again"

I held out my hand and Billy just clenched his jaw and looked at my hand.

"I'm sorry. I just, I'm sorry, okay?"

'Bye, Take care. Love you' the woman approached us and looked at me. I shifted uncomfortably when the woman stared long at me and offered her hand.

"So, you're Maggie. Nice to meet you. I'm Kara" she said and I was shocked at her statement.

"Excuse me? How do you know me?"

"Let's go, Kara," Billy said and walked out with the woman named Kara, and I just walked away, too and went to the coffee shop near our apartment or house as what Lena wants to call because it's big and it's a house outside. Sometimes, I don't even know why am I friends with her. 

***

I took a sip of my coffee and just let my mind wander.

"Excuse me. Can I take this seat?" I looked at the woman and asked what the hell she was saying because she was wearing a face mask.

"Oh, sorry. Can I take this seat?" I gulped at the sight of her. I was a bit skeptical because the woman was wearing a cap and in a hoodie but who am I to judge.

"Yeah, sure," I said and just looked outside.

The night is calm, the way my mind should be. But I couldn't just let go of the thought of losing my job or my project over the satan-sent Billy. Hello, darkness, my old friend.

I know something is up by the way he looked at me after the presentation and how tensed the supervisor was on how she told me something about the project.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I just...many things are bothering me right now. Just, don't mind me. Forget I was here" I said, I was courteous enough to let her take the seat but I can't engage into a conversation.

"No. I don't mind" I smiled and she just smiled back. "Wanna talk about it?"

"To a stranger?" I laughed a bit. Nothing can force me to open up to someone I just met. Even Lee can't crack me up, except when she needs to.

"It's just the same as talking silently to a cup of coffee but you speak it out, and the cup doesn't talk back" I chuckled, this woman is something.

"Yeah. That's my thing. I just want someone to listen...to understand. I just want silence"

I laughed it off and looked at the woman. She smiled and put down her coffee.

"Why aren't you talking?"

"To help with the silence. You said you wanted silence. So, I'm helping you"

"Well, thank you"

We just sat there while drinking our coffee and smiled every time we meet each other's eyes. I got rid of it first and we talked about how my work is at stake about a certain someone I don't even know. The woman just listens and nods and I like how I was not interrupted about ranting to a complete stranger.

"Maybe she's nice"

"Maybe she's not. What if she's a bitch? What if she doesn't like the way I talk? What if I can't ask her to be our model?"

"Those are maybes and what-ifs. But what if you try?"

My nod silently agrees with her and I can't help but wonder why is the woman I'm talking to is in some kind of disguise.

"Do you mind if I ask? What's with the cap and the hoodie and the face mask?" I inquired, pointing at her outfit. Something about this woman is so intriguing.

"Those are my disguise," she said, nonchalant about my reaction.

"Really. Okay? Who are you? A celebrity or something?"

"No. Just an ordinary girl"

***

I was sitting on my desk, looking at files about this Alex Danvers when suddenly, Billy approached me.

"Maggie, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure"

"I....I'm sorry" I was surprised at the sudden apology, "I know I've been such a dick for the past months and I'm really sorry. I hope you forgive me"

"Of course I do. Billy, look. I know-----"

"It's okay, it's okay. Can we like...go out tonight? Dinner? Coffee?"

"Coffee sounds nice. Sure, I'll see you, okay?" with all the happiness I felt, I hugged Billy and felt so happy and relieved.

"Yeah. Thanks" he let go of the hug and bid goodbye to me. I can't believe he's finding a way to make it up to me.

"Well, that was nice. I hope he isn't up to something"

"Stop it, Lee. Where were you last night? I didn't see you first thing in the morning"

"Aww. I met an old friend and well, we spent the night together talking and catching up and..."

"Oh my god. You slept with your friend!"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean please keep quiet"

"I just knew because you know, that friend marked you somewhere right here," I said pointing at the hickey on Lena's neck. Oh, boy. Lena is so whipped for this friend. I laughed at her and she shooed me away and quickly ran to her cube.

I was about to turn off my phone when it suddenly lit for a notification.

+679 0000000

hey, coffee girl. hope you feel better now. you kinda left your calling card so, hey :)

I smiled and replied. See the things is, I forgot to ask her name.

hey :) thanks for last night. hope you feel better too.maybe we could run sometime, you think?

yeah.i'll see to it.gotta go.have a good day, Maggs💕

how did you know my name?

And it just occurred to me that I kinda left my calling card but the woman didn't.

"I'm so stupid," I said to myself and proceeded to work on my computer.

I searched for the name Alex Danvers and was taken aback by the results. I was just talking to this woman a while ago. I scrolled to my searches and enjoyed looking at the pictures of Alex. Enjoyed reading things about her and smiling through it all.

"I wouldn't lose my job," I said as I called Lena and excitedly told her about the news.

****

As soon as I told Lena of the news, we were jumping in joy around the apartment and as I know Lena, she offered me a drink.

We have found our model and we just need to convince her about our motive and everything will be alright.

"We just need to convince her, right?" I asked I was new to this kind of thing. I don't know how to deal with this and if being friends with someone like a celebrity is a good start, I'm taking the chance.

"Uh. Not me. You, Maggs, because you're friends with her"

"Kind of. I mean, she didn't tell me her name and we just talked and drank coffee together like complete strangers and--"

I suddenly remembered that I said something awful about Alex without knowing that Alex was just in front of me.

"She forgave you. She texted you, right? Come on, give me your phone"

"No. Stop. I will text her" Lena shrugged and started drinking. I refused the offer because I might send some drunk text to our model and it might turn her off and reject our offer. I sent Alex a message which took me a long while before pressing send but it was just a 'hey'.

"Okay, baby. Goodnight"

"Night, Lee"

I hugged Lena and went to my bed waiting for Alex's reply. I suddenly jolted when my phone buzzed. My heart was beating fast, I couldn't even grip my phone.

'hey, Maggs :)'

I suddenly sat up and hurriedly replied to Alex's text. My heart was really beating fast thinking of a reply to Alex. I was biting my lip and realized I was biting it too hard that it bled.

"Ouch. Fuck"

'hey, how was your day?' I finally managed to reply.

'tired.always tired.u?'

'i'm good.hey, can I say something?' This was too straightforward but I'm not gonna lie.

'call'

My eyes got bigger and re-read the text message for about a minute. I was fanning myself and biting my lip again thinking if I'll call Alex. Five minutes has gone and I think I idled, my phone received a text and suddenly she's calling.

*ting*

'still there?'

*number calling...

Fuck. It's her! I answered the call and roll over the bed. I positioned myself at the foot of the bed playing with the carpet.

A: hey, am I bothering you?  
M: no.no, it's okay.i'm sorry, I didn't call, is this a bad time?  
A: no.just coming home from work. It's late, I know but that's how it is  
M: must be tired all the time huh?  
A: always. hey, you said you wanna say something?  
M: nothing. just, hope you get home safe. have a good night, Alex

Alex took seconds to answer and Maggie looked at her phone but it wasn't in an end call.  
M: hey, are you okay?  
A: yeah, just fine.goodnight, Maggs  
M: yeah, goodnight Al--

*end call*

"Shit, Lena. You scared me. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Why didn't you ask her?"

"She's tired, Lee and I don't wanna ruin her night, maybe some other time. And why are you not asleep yet?"

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep. Could I be here?"

"Sure. Be my guest. Sleep on the couch, you eavesdropping woman"

"Goodnight, babe"

"Goodnight, Lee"

***

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing and groggily answered it without knowing who the caller was. Fuck, it's Billy!

B: 'I am so sorry. I'm really sorry'

M: 'What?'

B: 'I said that we'll have coffee but I ditched you. Something came up. You met Kara, right? It was an emergency. Could I maybe make it up to you tonight?'

M: 'Sounds good. Bye'

It sounded rude but I'm tired. I forcefully closed my eyes and tried to sleep again because it's my rest day and I have nowhere to be.

Lena usually takes off early to come home to her parents. Lena is the daughter of a CEO where she works but she wants to live independently and comes home eventually because her parents love her so much. And they have everything that she wanted and she gives everything that they needed and wanted except for one thing... a grandchild.

***

"Feels like the old-time, huh?"

"Yeah. Seems like it"

"I'm sorry/I'm sorry"

"Okay. Go ahead"

I listened to Billy's apology and talked about our good times together. This moment right here is one of them.

"So, who's that Kara girl?"

"Well, she's...she's my sister. Adopted"

"What? I thought she was your girlfriend? I kind of overheard her saying that you are her boyfriend"

"Nah. She doesn't swing that way"

"Oh, like she's swinging another way?"

"She likes woman and she's currently seeing one" I was shocked at the revelation but Billy's okay with it so I get on with it, too.

"Oh. I see"

"Let's just eat"

"Sure"

We ate our dinner happily and I felt so happy that Billy and I and our friends again and we talked about our feelings and taking it easy because I really don' feel the same way about Billy.

We were walking toward the apartment with coffee in our hands and Billy was busy with his phone.

"Earth to Billy?"

"What?"

"Are you okay? You're kind of zoning out"

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry"

As we are nearing the apartment, a woman ran toward me and the coffee just went flying and landed on the woman.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked the woman and shocked to see that it was Alex.

"Alex?"

"Take your hands off me," Alex said, "Maybe you should be careful next time" she looked at Billy and just rolled her eyes," and be mindful about flirting"

"Hey. You're out of line" Billy said, "just walk away" Alex ran away and I was fighting back tears.

I was about to remind Alex about me but she hurt me and I hate how Alex regarded me and Billy flirting.

"You okay, Maggs?" I scoffed at the nickname.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I...I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow"

I started to walk away from Billy and looked back to ask if he knew Alex.

"Do you know her? That was Alex Danvers. I guess I'll have to make it up to her. Take care, Billy"

"Yeah. You too"

***

"Rough night?"

"Kind of. Billy and I are good now and we're okay and after our dinner, he was walking me to our apartment when suddenly Alex came running and I splashed my coffee on her"

"Alex, like Alex your friend?"

"Actually, I don't even know if she's my friend. She didn't recognize me at all" I sighed and fidgetted with my fingers. It kind of makes me sad, I don't know why but I think I'm attached to her somehow.

"Aww, that's not so sweet at all. Come here, baby"

She hugged and comforted me but then I almost cried. I was hurt and I don't know what to do.

"And she said I was flirting with Billy"

"Poor baby"

"And I wasn't. Maybe I should text her"

Impulsive, that's my middle name. I stood up and went to my room to text Alex a sorry message. I was pacing back and forth for a while now, but she hasn't replied.

>hey  
>Alex, I am so sorry  
>Is this a busy time?  
>I'm really sorry, I hope I don't bother you  
>Just text me if you can. We're friends, right?  
>Goodnight, Alex💕

I was about to turn off my phone when it suddenly buzzed.  
  
>Stop texting me.

***

"I'm late...I'm late. Fuck!"

I said as I was running around the apartment looking for my things because I overslept. Alex's text kept me awake and I fought the urge not to text her and bother her but I couldn't sleep because I think I threw away the chance of having our model and my job.

As I was about to leave the apartment, I saw two figures making out.

"Ugh. Hello, good morning!"

I hope I didn't interrupt them, but as soon as I saw who the other woman was, our eyes went wide upon recognizing each other.

"Hey, Maggs, this is---"

"I'll talk to you later, Lee. I'm running late. Goodbye! And don't make a mess!" I shouted while running toward the door and running outside to hail a cab, and I ran into someone again.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

It was Alex. I suddenly felt a pang of pain. We were just looking at each other and no one was talking.

"Maggie!" someone shouted and we both looked at that someone. It was from Billy.

"I gotta go. Next time, see who you're running to" Alex said and I couldn't take it anymore, so as she was about to sprint away, I forced the words I've been meaning to say.

"You don't have to be so mean" I mumbled and went to Billy's direction. I feel like being stabbed in the chest, straight to my heart. I didn't meet Alex that way. The Alex I met at a coffee shop was so sweet, so careful, and so thoughtful, but what I'm seeing right now and the other night was the opposite.

"Good morning, Maggie. I just---"

"Open the door"

"Okay"

Billy just drove silently and I was just looking outside the window. The ride was a complete silence the way I want it to be, but my mind was not silent at all.

"Does she have to be like that?"

"Maybe...fame changes people"

"Yeah, maybe"

We arrived at the parking lot and I was ready to say sorry to my supervisor about being late but I was greeted by all my co-workers a happy birthday.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAGGIE!'

Fuck. It's my birthday.

"Wow, thank you. I almost forgot that it's my birthday. And I did. Thank you all for reminding me"

The office was filled with food and laughter and not a day of work because we were celebrating. Everybody loves me, I think, and of course, the CEO was asked by her daughter about making it a happy birthday for me. I am so thanking Lena for this one. And suddenly, I remembered the girl she was with, a while ago.

I found a flower on my desk and saw that it was from Billy. I looked around for Billy and smiled at him, which he returned. I stepped toward him to say thank you and ask about what he saw before at our apartment.

"Thanks for the flowers"

"Happy birthday, Maggie. Got some time tonight?"

"I think I'm gonna have to pass. Kara your sister, right?"

"Well, yeah"

"I think I saw her---No. Thank you for the flowers, Billy. It's really sweet"

"For you. Enjoy your day"

Fr. Lee

>Can't go to work, today. Working on something. See you later, birthday girl

<Yeah. Working in that girl 😉

>Shut up.

<😂😂😂

***

"Open the damn door, Lena"

It has been 20 minutes since I was outside the apartment. I forgot my keys and it was freezing cold, and Lena was not opening the door.

"Lee, it has been fucking 20 minutes. Open the door. I'm freezing"

"1 more minute!"

I hit the door but it was no use so I just sat outside and waited for Lena to open the damn door.

Clearly, there were a lot of people inside because I hear them and a party is going on inside. Good thing the living room is good enough to hold 20-30 people inside without invading the bedrooms.

"Come on in!"

"Geeez. Thanks!"

I opened the door and saw that there were actually 20 people holding balloons and red cups with a big happy birthday tarp. Lena, the woman before, and other people I knew from the office and maybe Lena's friends.

"Happy birthday, baby," Lee said, I think I saw the woman, who made out with her, flinched at Lena's endearment.

The thing is, she likes to call me by those endearments to shoo any guy who likes her.

"Well, thanks"

The party started and I just went inside my room to change from office attire to a mild party outfit. I went to have a drink and talk to my best friend and the woman she was making out with.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" I asked the two of them. Lena said sorry and I can see it in her face that she was guilty.

"Since the day I told you I met an old friend. Please, don't be mad at me. But really it was a long time ago. So, let's drink to that" Lena explained, and I, as an understanding human being, accepted the apology.

"Yeah. Let's drink to that"

"You two, talk. Babe, Maggie's a good friend sure you two will get along I just have to make people feel they are welcome here, okay?" Lena said and kissed the woman goodbye." and open the door for someone"

*ding dong*

"Kara, right?"

"Yup"

"Did you know that you're seeing your brother's enemy?"

"Yup"

"Does she know?"

"No, and I don't want you to tell her. I'll tell her myself, okay good friend, Maggie?"

"Are you kidding? That's my best friend right there and she hates your---*whisper*she hates your brother"

"Yeah but you're friends with *whisper* my brother"

"So?"

"So, that's a deal. You don't tell her or my brother and I won't tell her that you knew who I am from the moment you saw us, you know, making out"

"Eww. Go away"

"No, you go away. I want you to accompany my friend" she looked behind me and I followed her gaze, I saw the woman who hurt my feelings.

"Does Lena know?"

"Yes, she does"

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know, maybe you should talk to my friend. Sup, Alex, this is Maggie. Have a good night, you two. Shoo" Kara shooed us away and we were sitting at the kitchen with drinks on our hands. We were in complete silence when Alex decided to break the ice.

"Your birthday, huh?"

"Yeah. Lena planned it all"

"Maggie, I am so sorry. It's just that I can't be seen interacting with people and I'm really sorry"

I wanted to hear more than that but she's a celebrity and I'm just someone who happened to be accidentally friends with her.

"You hurt me"

"I'm sorry. Could I maybe make it up to you?"

"Let's dance"

I stood up and dance to the beat of the music and Alex followed me. We were dancing like two drunkasses when the music suddenly changed into slow. We were just standing, looking at each other and then Alex laid out her hands on me.

"Can I have this dance?" She asked and I don't know what to do, so I hesitantly took it and we were dancing slowly. My hands on her waist and hers on my shoulders, since she was taller than me.

"You know, I never dance with a girl before" I started off, Lena and I dances to music but not to slow ones. She said she doesn't wanna let me feel uncomfortable and the dance is where she can find a good woman, "A woman exactly. This feels nice" I continued as I leaned and put my chin on Alex's shoulders, enjoying the moment, slightly sniffing her perfume.

"I was really hurt about you shouting at me and telling me that I was flirting with Billy"

"He your boyfriend?"

"No. Geez, no. He's just my friend" I looked at her and I saw her eyes shine and she smiles at me, a very beautiful smile.

"I see. See, I'm really sorry about the way I acted. Run tomorrow? What time is your work?"

"10? Let's see. I'll sweat all the alcohol I'd be drinking tonight. Let's enjoy my birthday?"

"Yes. Happy birthday, Maggie"

We continued dancing from slow music and offbeat and eventually drinking and talking about ourselves.

I accompanied her outside to make sure she goes home. We were outside the apartment and we just stood there.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Maggie"

"Alright, see you. Take home, I mean, you should go home and take care. Geez I'm drunk"

"Yes, you are. You should go inside"

"I will. You take care, okay? Thanks by the way"

"I am very much welcome"

I stumbled my way toward Alex until we were just inches away from each other. I don't know if it's the alcohol or just me being me but I leaned in and our foreheads were touching. We were staring at each other, and I, specifically at her lips.

Alex was moving forward and I just closed my eyes, waiting for something magical to happen, and it did. Alex kissed me. Panicked at first but I started to kiss Alex, too.

I was to lean in again for another when we were interrupted by a shout.

"What's up, birthday girl? Having fun?"

It was Lena with Kara, and Kara was smiling widely at me and I just blushed, I felt my ears reddened and Alex just smiled at them.

"I...I gotta go. Thanks, bye!"

"I smell something fishy," Kara said nudging Alex. Feeling embarrassed, I saw her face turns red.

"Oh, shut up. Thanks for having us, Lena" Alex walked to the car and motioned Kara to follow.

"Alright, I'll see you, baby. You should talk to your best friend, I guess?" Kara wiggled her eyebrows and I just wanna vanish during this very moment.

"Bye, Baby. Take care, you two, and Alex, I'll be watching you"

***

I woke up at the sound of my 5:00 AM alarm. I saw water and Advil on my bedside table with a note on it.

'your girlfriend asked me to do this.i will do it for you because I'm your best friend but she asked so it's a little special. now, get up and get running' -Lee :)

I smiled to myself and just kept the note. I changed into my running attire and was so excited to run I forgot my bottle of water. I'm excited to see Alex and run with her, as I opened the door I saw not Alex but Kara.

"Where's Alex?"

"Well, good morning to you, too. Alex, come on! She's up!"

"Hey," said the woman who just came out of nowhere.

"Hey, good morning"

Kara walked passed me and went right into the apartment. Geez if it wasn't for Lena, I would've kicked her out already.

"Let's go?" Alex asked and I just nod. As we sprint away from the apartment, we heard Kara shout from Lena's window. God, this girl could be a burglar.

"Have a good time running away from your feelings!"

Well, that was awkward.

***

I am thirsty. Like, literally thirsty. I want to ask Alex to stop by, maybe buy something to drink because I forgot my things, too much excitement.

"Hey, wait up," I asked and just stopped on track. I was catching my breath and gestured a wait sign, "I.. I need some water. Can you wait for me?"

Alex just nods and I went to the grocery store. Good thing I always keep money in my jacket.

"Back on track, huh?"Winn, the owner of the grocery store and my friend, asked

"Yeah. Some friend asked me and I needed some running, too. I'll take this one"

"Where's your friend?" Winn asked while scanning the bottle of water and some gum.

"There," I said, pointing at Alex and shocked to see that she wasn't alone. She was talking with someone and it kinda looks like they were arguing.

"Who? The guy or the girl?"

"I have to go"

I ran back toward Alex and saw that it was Billy she was talking to. They didn't quite notice me and I can barely hear what they were saying but it was clear that they're having an argument.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Hey, Maggie. I was just asking your new friend to be polite next time she bumped into you" Billy said but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Alex like he was gonna hurt her so I just went in front of Alex and gently pushed Billy.

"Hey, we're okay. We're all okay. We're good. Don't threaten her"

"No. It's okay" Alex said and held my hand, "let's get back to running"

And without any word from Billy, we started running while she held my hand until she realized it and gently pull away. I was so tempted to ask her about Billy, but she was so suddenly not in the mood so we just ran.

***

"Maggie"

"Sawyer?"

"Hey, Maggs"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"What?"

"You're idling. Are you okay? Have you eaten?" Lena continued with her questions that I don't know the answer to.

"Lee, I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

I wanted to tell her how her 'girlfriend' and Billy were siblings so I could ask if maybe Alex and Billy knew each other, too. I know I made a deal with Kara but my curiosity keeps building up and I need answers.

"Did you know that Kara is Billy's sister?"

It took her a while to answer but I can see in her eyes that she's worried and I just realized that I'm such a stupid person because it seems like I was sabotaging my best friend's love life.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm going to bed"

"No. It's okay. I knew all about it and I'm sorry I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'll hate me"

It took me a while to process what she just said and she hugged me. I hugged her too and in an instant, I was bombarding her with questions.

"You're okay with that?"

"Yes! Because I love Kara and Kara was different from her brother, adopted brother. That's why they have different surnames. Kara is Zorel and billy Russo"

"Did you also know that Billy and Alex knew each other?"I can see in her face that she was shocked but quick to recover and laughed at what I just said.

"No...no way. No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

I told her about what happened yesterday while we were running and I can see that she was worried, too. Maybe it has something to do with the project. Or maybe they were just friends because of Kara but I'm curious about what was the argument about. They seem like they want to punch each other on the face so hard like they want to kill each other.

"Do you think it's time I ask Alex about the project?"

"About that...I have to tell you something, too"

***

I sat up and stretched to get ready for work. I have a 7 am call time with the bosses about the project. I can't stop thinking about what Lena said last night. I know I should be happy that the project was proceeding but I shouldn't because they might sink me back into my older position in the company.

Lena said that the supervisor asked her mom, the CEO, to review on my promotion because she might have mistakenly written my name. I mean, what the hell was that. Lena had to argue with her mom and it did not end well so she had to ask me to see the bosses today and talk about it.

"You see, Maggie. The supervisor asked me and it was kind of weird because she was so sure of you and suddenly she was not. And she said that Billy has asked about this meeting to prove that he is worthy of the position"

"What? That is so unfair"

"I know but they voted and they want to see. I'll see what I can do"

Ms. Luthor tapped me on my shoulder and I can really see that she was so sorry about me and I couldn't blame her because it was the 'company's' decision. Even though she was the super boss of this company, she listens to her employees and that's why others take her for granted but she just doesn't care because that is business, for her.

"I want you all to meet, Alex Danvers---"I didn't hear anything else because I was so busy looking at the person in front of us introduced by Billy.

Billy told everyone that he climbed mountains to make sure that Alex would be the face of the company and that he was worthy of the position they gave him. I was furious, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Billy flashed that evil smile of him and continued with his talking.

I suddenly realized I was being played all along.

***

"Maggs, please open the door"

I ignored Lena who was constantly asking me to open the door to my room because I locked myself up with a pack of beer. After I got off from work, I went straight to my room drinking my 5th bottle of beer and crying because I felt so betrayed.

Alex didn't even look at me and Billy didn't even apologize. That son of a bitch. I fucking hate him. I hate all of them. I shouldn't have listened to Billy and Alex. Alex knew and she was an accomplice and I fucking hate myself for believing in them.

"Maggs, please. Let's talk"

I opened the door just enough and saw Lena and Kara. I know Kara is different from Billy but maybe she knew something.

"Did you know?"I asked Kara, and Lena looked at her surprised, asking for confirmation. She held Lena's hand and I saw a flash of guilt in her eyes. She fucking knew all about it.

"Did know what? What are you talking about?" Lena asked, confused, "Maggie, was it about what you said?" after the conference, I cried my heart out to Lena and fill her in because she wasn't there and I left work earlier than she did.

"I....uhh..maybe I did but-----" Lena was suddenly mad and let go of Kara's hand.

"Get out"

"No, baby. I can explain"

"No, Kara. Get out"

"Okay, I will. Please talk to me tomorrow. I love you"

Kara was about to kiss Lena but she pulled away and Kara just walked out of the apartment broken.

"Well, you could have talked to her first before me," I said, but she pushed me inside my room and closed the door behind. She hugged me and we both were crying our hearts out talking about what happened and feeling sorry for each other. She even finished my beer.

"I gotta talk to Kara. Are you gonna talk to Alex?"

"Hell, no. There's nothing to talk about, besides, she and Billy will be spending a lot of time together with the project so I'll be out of the picture like nothing happened"

"But you do like her"

"And she doesn't like me so that settles it. Go talk to Kara. I'm going to bed"

"You know, Maggie. Maybe, maybe you should just listen"

And what? Get my heart broken? I'm done listening to lies and I hate people for lying. And I hate myself for believing.

***

I woke up earlier than my alarm and I have no intention of going to work today so I changed into my tracksuit and decided I could do a bit running. I tied my hair, put on my watch and my running shoes. This time, I have a bottle of water with me.

21

22

23

24

25

I ran 25 laps straight and just lied on the grass. I was so exhausted. I wanted to feel the sun. I closed my eyes really enjoying my sunbathing when suddenly it's so dark. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar figure looking down on me. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore her but I felt her lay opposite of me, so now our heads were touching and I suddenly felt my stomach rumble but I don't have a need to use to comfort room right now.

We were just lying there until the sun doesn't blind our eyes anymore. We were quiet so she decided to break the ice.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I guess?"

"Why?"

"Aren't you supposed to know why?" I asked impatiently. She must have felt that I was not in the mood and I can really feel my sense of anger but I'm trying to keep it down.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be here but I just want to tell you what happened"

I felt the sincerity in her voice and my heart went a little soft for her. Jesus, I am always soft for her. I mean, I do like her and I want her to tell me things and I want her to just stay. I don't want this moment to end and if me being a dick would end this one, I should really stop being a dick.

'You know, Maggie. Maybe, maybe you should just listen'

"I'm listening, Alex"

"Billy, Kara, and I were friends"

She told me that Kara and Billy weren't on good terms and it was just because of her that's why they get along. It was a very dark time for Billy to lose the position thinking that I stole it from him. So, when the project was announced, he found a need to just befriend me and take back what he thinks he has. And after learning that Alex would be in it, and I was being friends with Alex. He threatened the both of them to end their relationship and Kara couldn't take it so she asked Alex to do what her brother wants without really knowing what it was.

After learning that it involved Lena and me, Kara confronted her brother but the damaged was done and the day that I got home from work when I locked myself up, was the day that Kara was about to talk about it to Lena and me, but I was so emotional and Lena, too, so we didn't listen to any more words.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked I got up and I was just looking at her so she got up, too and now we were sitting on the grass.

"Why didn't you ask me sooner?" she countered and I just looked down, "I mean, I could have said yes before Billy"

"I was gonna ask you that day and I saw you in the office and I figured I was late"

"Why didn't you ask me the first time?"

And I remembered the night we met at the coffee shop. I was not sure about her and I really didn't know but I enjoyed that night with her.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly" she was hiding a smile and I couldn't take it anymore so I threw a piece of grass on her.

"Please don't laugh at me"

"I'm not laughing" but she is and she got serious and held my hand. I looked at her and she was looking intently at me, "I'll listen"

"It's because I didn't know who you were at that time and when I figured it out, I was so embarrassed. When we spent a lot of time together, I enjoyed it. And I didn't think about the project that was on me. All I ever think about was you, the feeling of being with you"

"And I'm afraid that if I ask you about the project, you would leave me. And I don't want you to leave me" I looked at her and she was hiding that smile again, "because I like you. I like you and I don't want to lose you"

She was inching her smiling face towards me and I just couldn't hide my smile anymore and I just really wanted her to do what she wants. I wanted her to kiss me. I closed my eyes and was ready to indulge in her lips but we were interrupted by a panting Winn holding a bag of bottled water.

We stood up startled and just laughed at the thought.

"Hey....hey...I thought you needed this. Someone already paid for this" Winn said, catching his breath. I took the bag and saw a note

'See you later xoxo'

"Who paid for it?"

"There!" he said and I saw Alex already walking toward her car waving at me. What a bitch. She just left me here? And she didn't even say she likes me too. Jesus. What am I thinking?

I looked at my watch and saw that I still have time to go to work. I thanked Winn and ran as fast as I could to the apartment.

****

"Congratulations, Maggie. You did a very good job"

"Congrats, Maggie"

"Congratulations, Ms. Sawyer. We wouldn't have done it without you"

That was the welcoming words I got when I walked into the office. Everyone was clapping and had a banner of congratulations with my name on it. I don't know what is going on. I thanked them even though I have no idea of what's happening and walked right to my cubicle. I saw Billy clearing his desk and I decided to just go and talk to him.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Congrats, Maggie. You deserved it and I'm leaving. I'm really sorry about all this stuff I put you through"

"Wait, you're leaving? Where?"

"Figured I needed some time alone" he paused and he was laughing at me and hugged me. After all that he's done, he's still my friend and he matters to me.," Just kidding. I had an offer to another company and a talk to your girlfriend---"

"My girlfriend?"

"Ooh. My bad. Anyway, I had an offer and I really wanted to do that and I got in. I'm really sorry about that pent up anger and issues---"

"Shut up," I said and hugged him again, "Thank you"

He explained that his passion gave him an opportunity and accepted it without a doubt and he's gonna live his whole life happy and loving what he's doing.

"Wait, have you seen Lena? And do you know about her and Kara?"

"Kara talked to me. Actually, it was Alex who made me realized things and she's still the face of the company. Congratulations and I'll see you when I see you"

I went to our supervisor's office and she told me she was sorry and that Billy made her do it. And she congratulated me, too. She told me that Alex signed the papers and explained to them that it was me who asked her, not Billy, and now I got my position back.

Jesus, I love that girl.

'Thank you :)' I sent her a message and I got excited when my phone rings only to see it was Lena who's calling and not Alex.

'Hey. Congratulations, babe. Meet me at the coffee shop. Now'

She ended the call even before I answered so I asked my boss to release me early and that it was an emergency.

Lena's kind of freaking me out so I bombarded her with text messages and she's not even answering. Maybe something has happened to her.

I went inside the coffee shop and saw not Lena but Alex. My world suddenly stopped and I was surprised and embarrassed at the same time because of what I told her this morning.

"Hey" I took the seat opposite of her and we were just sitting there staring at each other. I don't know what to say. I took the coffee she ordered for me.

"Thank you"

"No problem. My dad really needed someone to help him so I asked Billy and he accepted it. So, there you go. Congratulations, by the way"

"I didn't even do it. I mean, I didn't ask you and you didn't say yes to me"

"Could we take a walk?"

"Sure"

So we were walking holding our cup of coffee talking about each other's day and how she managed to crack Billy's head and Winn to bring the water to me. I just love how carefree she is beside the written articles about her. She is so jolly and happy and I'm equally happy spending this time with her. She was dancing and when we walked by the store selling radios, the music was playing slow and we both looked at each other and stopped on track.

She took my hand and placed it on her neck, we were dancing on the street with the store's music and I am enjoying this moment.

"This feels good," I said and I just want to feel good and be with someone I like and not lose sight of her.

"I know" she was staring at me and I am, too. I looked sideways because I might want to kiss the bitch out of her and she might not like it.

"The thing you said this morning, was it true?"

"I said a lot of things this morning. Which one?"I asked her, mocking and hiding in my nervous laughter.

"That you...like me and that you don't want to lose me"

'What do you think?' I might have ruined the moment if I said this but I don't wanna ruin it so I smiled and asked her.

"Do you wanna hear what I said?"

"Yes, say it"

I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"I said I like you, Alex" our foreheads were touching looking at each other and before I even say any word, she kissed me and that was the most magical moment of my life. The radio was still playing and all I hear was the sound of my heart beating.

"I like you, too, Maggie"

\------end-------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for keeping up to another one of my sanvers stories. I just wanna keep going and tell the world that SanversIsEndgame!


End file.
